


YOUNG KING

by Swxxt_yxxngi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Seo Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, i was gonna do smut but felt bad so now no smut, imma fail, they all whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_yxxngi/pseuds/Swxxt_yxxngi
Summary: Got the inspiration from this tweet: https://twitter.com/cloudynct/status/1028826604640854016Just saw how cute was mark and thought "what if he was the young  adn hiperactive King and Jhonny the one who takes care of him and all is like so fluff and boyfriendlike?", so here it is the prologue.





	1. |PROLOGUE|

Quick footsteps were heard that night in the palace.

It was past midnight and all of the staff was sleeping.

All except him, he had been hurriedly awaken by a tear eyed teen demanding quietly a glass of water.

The moment he saw the young king crying he whipped the tears of his face and ran to get him the water.

When he returned to the king's bedroom in the middle of his bed he appreciated a little bulge from moving lightly under his blanket.

So he left the glass in a table and reached for the blanket to lift it lightly making the teen king giggle and throw himself at him.

The older teen picked him up like a baby and started stroking the young king's hair while sitting in his bed.

Once he saw the youngest eyes close he left him in his own bed and proceed to head to his.

He turned to his bed when he felt a hand grip tightly his shirt.

The older heard a faint "Don't go" from the king while he was turning.

He was going to refuse but he met his eyes.

And the next he remembers is being in the king's bed while the latter clung to him.


	2. |FLUFF & LUWOO|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark being in love and a Little of Luwoo.

The next morning the king woke up to a faint and low voice singing.

When Mark opened his eyes that morning he saw Johnny dressing while singing a song, the sunbeams bathed him and made his skin tone accentuate making the king wonder what feats he did in his other lives to deserve such a blessing as Johnny in his life. 

He kept staring at Johnny for a while, admiring his beauty while he delighted himself with the sweet melody the older sung.

He closed immediately his eyes as he saw the older heading to the bed, he didn't want him to know he'd been staring.

So when he felt a hand gently stroking his face and heard a voice quietly calling his name he pretended to be asleep. 

A warm feeling grew on his chest as he opened his eyes and saw Johnny, the latter was only centimeters apart and had a fond smile in his face. 

His heart fluttered and his cheeks reddened at the thought of kissing him.

He'd lie if he said he didn't want to kiss the taller, and he would have done it in other circumstances.

He would have, but Mark was too scared to confess. 

Mark didn't want to end their friendship if things didn't end well.

Damn, he didn't even know if Johnny was interested in him romantically.

Mark was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a soft, wet sensation against his cheek, making the blush that tinted his cheeks become more intense.

He giggled and covered himself til the head with the blanket so the older wouldn't see him.

Johnny seeing this chuckled and grabbed marks hands gently while he started to pull down slowly until he could see Mark completely. 

He knew the latter had been watching him while he dressed so he wanted to tease him while he could.

Johnny caressed his cheek while he moved his head to mark's ear.

"I saw you staring darling" whispered making Mark moan quietly.

Johnny knew how much the younger liked being called with pet names and being praised, so he took advantage of the knowledge.  
He maybe enjoyed it more than he wanted to show.

The flustered king sat in the bed and started hitting, lightly, the older.

"If you knew all the time then why did you come to wake me and give me a peck in the cheek!" Screamed the king as Johnny laughed.

Mark stopped and threw himself on the older as he laughed along with him.

In the end they ended hugging in the bed as Johnny stroked Mark's morning hair.

\----------------------------

Mark was sitting in the immense table of the kitchen while he waited for his breakfast.

His eyes were puffy and he couldn't stop yawning making him look like a little puppy.

Johnny couldn't contain himself from cooing at the sight caressing the head of the youngest to which the latter smiled happy.

The staff looked at them fondly, they were used to this type of behavior, after all the king was still a kid and they wanted him to be as energetic and cute as he could be.

When the breakfast came Mark was still sleepy so Johnny had to feed him like a little kid.

And Johnny has to admit that Mark could be as messy as a baby.  
\----------------------------  
Today the king had a meeting in the kingdom near his, so he dressed as best as possible and went with Johnny and some guards.

When they arrived to the palace of the king who ruled there, a cute and tall boy beside a Handsome man were waiting for them to arrive.

Mark was excited to see them so he went to hug both smiling.

They returned the hug as the older of the three patted Mark's head.

"Jungwoo-hyung, Yukhei-hyung I missed you so much" said a cheerful mark when he stopped hugging them.

They had been nearly a year apart and he couldn't bear with it anymore so when he received the message of the request of meeting from Johnny he accepted immediately.

He knew being the king was a thought task so he didn't get mad at Jungwoo for not requesting a meeting before.

After all Jungwoo was his older brother and he had most of the responsibilities regarding the royal family Lee-Kim.

Mark liked to think he was the perfect little brother in days like this, he was cute, responsible and handsome.

So he went to his brother with a cute face seeking compliments.

One of the things he enjoyed better of going with his brother was all the attention he and Lucas would give him.

They'd pamper him all the time and would compliment him at every opportunity they had.

And if he accidentally sees Jungwoo and Lucas flirting secretly at times they thought he wouldn't look he wasn't going to say anything.


End file.
